Modern Enterprise software may include accounting applications to help monitor an organization's finances. The accounting applications may manage transactions and finances for the entire organization, or departments or subsidiaries within the organization. Accounting applications may also be used to manage complex accounting, inventory management, balance sheet and financial report generation, and any other financial details of the business. For large businesses, Enterprise Resource Planning software may be used, and may include functional modules such as accounts payable, accounts receivable, payroll, and trial balance.
Modern enterprise software may include accounting applications to help monitor an organization's finances. The accounting applications may manage transactions and finances for the entire organization, or departments or subsidiaries within the organization. Accounting applications may also be used to manage complex accounting, inventory management, balance sheet and financial report generation, and any other financial details of the business. For large businesses, Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) software may be used, and may include functional modules such as accounts payable, accounts receivable, payroll, and trial balance.
In order to manage the large amount of data that may be associated with the financial applications of Enterprise software, multidimensional data structures may be used. Multidimensional data structures may provide many facets by which information may be stored, organized, sorted, and analyzed. The vector space involved with a multidimensional data structure may be sparse yet exceedingly complex. In order to retrieve data within the multidimensional data structure, queries may be received and processed. The processing time associated with the queries may vary depending upon the complexity of the request or the multidimensional data structure.